The present invention relates to an arrangement for a snap lock comprising a first component, which has a projecting part, which is capable of being introduced into a corresponding cavity in a second component, in conjunction with which there is present in the aforementioned component, or alternatively in the wall of the cavity, at least one indentation arranged across the direction of introduction, into which a snap device arranged in the wall of the cavity, or alternatively on the projection, is so arranged as to snap into engagement on being introduced, for the purpose of producing a locking function.
There is already available on the market a large number of different embodiments of snap locks, which, although they function satisfactorily and are of at least seemingly simple construction, nevertheless consist of a number of mechanically interacting components. These usually consist of springs, or contain spring components to produce the snap effect, which means, amongst other things, that the hardness of the snap effect cannot be varied without significant intervention in the snap lock, or can only be varied by changing to another snap lock with increased or reduced hardness in the snap effect.